projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FREAKING BEAR TRAPS! ¦ Hello Neighbor
Jared attempts the alpha version of Hello Neighbor. Synopsis Jared is playing Hello Neighbor. The neighbor appears on the edge of the screen. "That's the neighbor FYI!" This is a sandbox horror game about breaking into their house and finding out what is in the basement. Jared explains how the alpha game works. Jared walks into the house wondering where the neighbor is. Jared is caught immediately. Jared attempts again during the day, and heads for the garage. A bear trap is in a cupboard. Jared accidentally triggers it, and is caught by the neighbor. Jared can't get inside the house. Jared tries to throw a vase in the window. The neighbor notices, and runs out of the house throwing tomatoes at Jared! "I guess that's how he ketchups with you!" Jared tries the vase again, but it doesn't work as planned. Jared walks around the house, but accidentally triggers a bear trap, and gets caught. "I guess he couldn't bear you breaking in!" Jared wants to see the death scene be more horrific. Jared rings the doorbell and runs away. Jared looks in the window and is seen. When he tries to run away, he steps in a bear trap! He activates ANOTHER bear trap. Before he is caught, he finds that he can escape the bear trap. Jared plays Ding Dong Ditch, and hides behind the car. "Ya know Jared, there are these things called back doors you may want to try." Jared imagines that no kids would play Ding Dong Ditch anymore because there are more things to do. Jared finds a stack of apples and other objects on some boxes. Jared sneaks into the kitchen. Jared finds a security camera. He comes across a spacious bathroom and a furnace room. Jared searches the kitchen. Jared knocks over a chair, but it doesn't make a noise. Jared gets spotted after the neighbor gets up. Jared is terrified when he sees the giant neighbor out the window! Jared feels that he is having nightmares! "#drugs" Jared goes to the house, and the neighbor is outside. Jared has no idea how he was seen. The neighbor broke into the window. He breaks his own windows! Jared steps into multiple bear traps. The neighbor is insane. He continues to break his own house. Jared walks into the house and turns the lights off. He hides in a cupboard. The neighbor was outside and Jared gets caught. Jared charges at the neighbor. Jared is caught after standing on a bear trap. The neighbor appears to lock the door before breaking the window, and catching Jared. Jared thinks it would help more if the player could hear the neighbor. Jared hides behind a tree after ringing the door bell. It doesn't work, and the neighbor walks through the fence! Hiding behind the car was better. All the other doors Jared has seen so far have been locked. Several chairs are blocking off other doors in the house. Jared sees a very interesting picture on the wall. The characters kind of look like Arin and Dan! Jared investigates the house. Jared decides to ring the doorbell, and run all the way around. The neighbor doesn't take the bait! Jared tries to throw a kettle out the door instead, but gets caught. The game could become real neat. Jared walks right past the neighbor, and starts pressing random numbers on the keypad. He throws a basketball towards the neighbor to get his attention. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos